In general, aircraft having a fixed wing have a wing form including a main wing in the fuselage part and a tail assembly at back-end side of the fuselage part, and for this case, the main aerodynamic lift to make the airframe rise generates in the main wing, and the tail assembly is used for sustainment of attitude stability of the airframe and for flight control.
In addition, aircraft having a fixed wing include an airplane called a flying wing or a tailless airplane that consists of only a main wing. There are many airframes which adopt a tailless airplane structure in a field of unmanned airplanes aimed at miniaturization, in such an unmanned airplane, an propeller to get propulsion power is installed in height almost same as alar part, in addition, in small unmanned airplanes which take off by such as hand throw, it is unfavorable to have a landing device such as wheels and skids so as to avoid increasing the weight of the airframe structure, therefore, there are many unmanned airplanes which make the airframe land by means of such as belly-landing and intentional falling caused by a stall.
However, in the architecture which includes a main wing in the fuselage part and a tail assembly at back-end side of the fuselage part, because of a structure of a airframe to achieve aerodynamic characteristics, a certain distance (space) must be set in physical relationship with the main wing and the tail assembly, therefore, there is a problem that over-all length becomes long in anterioposterior of the airframe. In addition, a main wing span also tends to relatively get longer as length of the anterioposterior, and this becomes a big problem against miniaturization of the unmanned aircraft whose development is being advancing for personal carrying and other purpose in late years.
On the other hand, in flying wings or tailless airplanes which consist of only a main wing, when the airframe is made land by means of such as belly-landing and intentional falling because of stall, there is a problem that propulsion mechanisms such as propellers are damaged by the shock of a landing as if it is natural. Because of this, many airframes that do not premise recycling of them are commonly found.
The present invention can solve the above-mentioned assignments profitably, and aims at materializing miniaturization and weight saving for individual carrying capability and for suitability for such as lift-off by hand throw, and at providing small unmanned airplanes that have enough flight stability, and that are not damaged easily in landing such as belly-landing.